Being Parents
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah ketidak-sengajaan, Boruto dan Sarada mengubah Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi balita 4-5 tahun! bagaimana jika peran mereka tertukar? dan bagaimana 2 genin itu menyembunyikan tindakan mereka? Semi-Canon.Mind To Review?


**Being Parents | SasuSaku , BoruSara || Rated M for save | Family, slice of Comedy , Friendship| Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | Semi-Canon | Original story by Mikan desu . | Cover is not mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BORUTO, JANGAN !" Sebuah suara mencegah langkahnya bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang lengannya. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan pipi bergurat 3 seperti kumis kucing itu tersenyum jahil, mengabaikan ekspresi marah gadis manis dihadapannya ini.

"Kau takut kan?" Ejek Boruto Uzumaki, putra sulung _Nanadaime_ Hokage Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal bengal dan juga berandalan.

"Siapa yang takut ?! Tapi perbuatanmu ini melanggar hukum !" Bisik Sarada Uchiha, putri pasangan _Kunoichi_ paling berbakat Konoha Uchiha Sakura dan kepala Anbu di bawah pengawasan langsung Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis manis berkacamata itu mendelikkan sepasang _onyx_ yang serupa dengan milik sang Ayah pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Dasar pengecut kau !" Ejek pemuda Uzumaki itu lagi sambil membuka kenop pintu dan mengendap masuk. Mau tidak mau Sarada mengikuti rekan satu timnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Boruto kan temannya. Tentu gadis itu tidak ingin pemuda sok tahu itu membuat onar lagi.

Terlebih ini adalah markas Ayahnya. Ruang gulungan rahasia yang tersegel karena merupakan jurus-jurus berbahaya yang tidak boleh sembarang digunakan dan dipelajari. Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga ruangan ini dibawah pengawasannya.

Boruto memulai aksinya dengan mencari gulungan dan jurus terlarang yang dia sukai. Dan tentu saja yang bisa dikuasai genin macam mereka ini. Sarada hanya bisa menatap was-was rekan satu timnya itu.

"Cepatlah Bolt bodoh! Konohamaru- _sensei_ dan Mitsuki sudah menunggu kita!" Omel Sarada sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan sedikit gusar.

"Bilang saja kita habis kencan." Jawab pemuda itu enteng saja.

Pada saat yang sama Boruto merasakan chakra Sarada naik berkali-kali lipat tanda sedang marah. Salah satu hal yang diwarisi dari sang Ibu adalah emosi dan tenaga nya yang juga meluap-luap.

"Heheehe.. aku hanya bercanda, Sarada. Ya ampun kau ini!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah !" Gadis manis itu sengaja meredam teriakan frustasinya.

Boruto kembali memilah-milah gulungan jurus rahasia. Namun di saat yang sama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Sa-, Sasuke- _kun_ , tunggu... "

"Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi, Sakura."

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah luar dan semakin mendekat. Sarada pun langsung menyambar dan menyembunyikan diri bersama Boruto yang masih tampak sibuk dengan gulungan curiannya.

Kenop pintu terbuka dan tampaklah siluet -karena lampu ruangan justru dipadamkan segera setelah keduanya masuk- kedua orang dewasa itu tengah dimabuk asmara (?). Sasuke tampak gencar dan tak sabar menciumi sekujur wajah sang istri sementara Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan dengan perbuatan suaminya.

"Salahmu sendiri semalam malah tertidur di kamar Sarada. Padahal aku sudah menunggumu di kamar..."

Sarada bersumpah ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar sang Ayah bersuara sedemikian menggoda, bahkan di depan Ibunya. Tak pernah sekalipun selama ini gadis manis itu mendengar suara seduktif sang Ayah yang terkenal dingin tersebut.

"Hei, tak kusangka Paman Sasuke ganas juga ya..." Bisik Boruto tepat di telinga Sarada.

"Bukan urusanmu, Bolt bodoh !" Omel Sarada langsung. Namun gadis Uchiha itu juga tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sas-sasukehh.. ngghh..." Lenguhan bernada berat mulai terdengar saat lelaki berhelai raven itu mulai melancarkan serangan mautnya. Sarada menutup mata sementata Boruto asyik saja menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Bolt bodoh! Tutup matamu!" Ujar Sarada pelan sambil berusaha menutup mata pemuda rekan 1 timnya.

"Tidak ! " Bantah Boruto langsung sambil melakukan gerakan menghindar.

"Tutup sekarang juga ! "

"Tidak !"

"Tutup !"

"Tidak !"

Keduanya asyik berdebat sampai melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sekarang sedang bersembunyi. Dan tentu saja dua orang yang sedang mereka -tanpa sengaja- intip perbuatan mesumnya (?) sudah memergoki keduanya.

"Sarada! Boruto! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara sang Ibu terdengar panik. Tentu saja karen putrinya dan putra sahabat mereka menangkap basah pasangan mesum (?) itu hampir memadu kasih di ruang gelap.

"A-aku... ka-kami... maksudnya..." Sarada terlihat gelagapan saat kedua orangtuanya, terutama sang Ayah menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Sarada Uchiha! Boruto Uzumaki!" Baik Sarada maupun Boruto menunduk dalam-dalam saat sang Master, Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang berbicara.

"Ka-kami... sedang..." Berusaha berpikir sekeras apapun Sarada tak mampu menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku akan berbicara padamu di rumah nanti, nona Uchiha." Sebuah kalimat dengan nada penuh penekanan di dalamnya membuat gadis berkacamata itu menunduk kian dalam.

Boruto, si biang masalah menunjukkan rasa solidaritasnya. Tak ingin Sarada dihukum karena ulahnya, Boruto sengaja melepas segel gulungan rahasia tersebut.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata keluar dari dalam gulungan jurus rahasia tersebut, kemudia berpendar membungkus tubuh kedua orang tua Sarada, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah pemandangan di hadapan Boruto dan Sarada membuat keduanya terperangah.

Karena saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura berubah menjadi balita usia 4-5 tahun!

"Papa ! Mama !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Please be pleasure to take some comment, Review, Concrit and Flame are welcome. Suwun wis nyempeti mbaca karya Mikan lagi** **mohon maaf jika ndak berkenan**


End file.
